marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozymandias (Earth-616)
Ozy | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; former servant to Apocalypse | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); Amenhotep (father); Nephri (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Altered into a completely granite form. | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Servant of Apocalypse, Sculptor, Artist, former warlord and servant of Rama-Tut, king | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate (Altered by En Sabah Nur) | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Joe Madureira | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 332 | HistoryText = Early Life Ozymandias originally was a warlord in Ancient Egypt under the service of Rama-Tut. He kept plotting against Rama-Tut, who disposed him of his royal right to be pharaoh. In a moment of turmoil, he entered the Sphinx, which was actually Tut's time traveling ship, and seized the opportunity to unlock its secrets to dominate the nation. However, Apocalypse intercepted him and turned him into his slave. His body was altered and his mind overwhelmed by the recorded history contained in the memory banks. Although Rama-Tut fled, Ozymandias remained, now acting as a historian for En Sabah Nur. He has been a servant of Apocalypse since. 19th Century Thousands of years later,Ozymandias was present when the Clan Akkaba resurrected Apocalypse to battle Dracula and his Vampire horde. It was shown that he had been influencing members of the Clan for his own ends for centuries. 20th Century During her youth, Ororo Munroe, who would become the X-Men member Storm in adulthood, was hired to steal Ozymandias's magical gemstone,the Opal of Ozymandias. When he recognized Ororo from his visions, he let her go with the Opal, knowing that Storm would eventually be instrumental in Apocalypse's plans for the powerful mutants known as the Twelve. 21st Century Ozymandias was later discovered by the X-Men as they searched for Wolverine. As he battled the X-Men, he warned them of both Nur's return and the coming of Onslaught. In Morocco, Ozymandias carved a picture in the wall of tomb of Apocalypse showing Cyclops handing over Cable to the Askani and Archangel taking to the air. Ozymandias finished his drawing and wondered if the "dream" is being extinguished. Apocalypse stepped up behind him and told him, "It is done." Apocalypse says that humanity has reached its darkest hour and that his greatest enemy is nearing death. Apocalypse says that this is the best time to prepare for the dawn of his empire. ... ... While Caliban slept peacefully in his bed while surrounded by his toys and dolls. Ozymandias stood above him and told him that this will be Caliban's last night to sleep in the mansion before the storm comes. He told the the sleeping Caliban that he envies the friends that freed Caliban from Apocalypse's hold over him. He warns that Apocalypse does not give up his hold that easily, however and that when Caliban's pain is too much, he will return to Apocalypse. Caliban had been hiding out in the tunnels since the Zero Tolerance soldiers stormed the mansion. Caliban told him someone told him that he is not supposed to go. Then Ozymandias revealed himself as the one controlling Caliban. He puts Cable to sleep and told him that when he wakes he will think that Caliban is with a friend and is safe. Caliban then follows Ozymandias out of the tunnels to go back to Apocalypse. ... Ozymandias was present when Cyclops was merged with Apocalypse. Decimation He was seen after Decimation working alongside Apocalypse again. This time however, he wanted to betray him, and be the master. When Doctor Foster was fighting Gazer, and was about to kill him, Ozymandias ran an axe through the Doctor, to force Gazer onto his side. Later, when he called for recollection, Gazer was brainwashed by Apocalypse and defied him. With the help of the X-Men, Apocalypse was defeated, and Ozymandias killed Gazer for defying him. ... ... Ozymandias was later seen again impersonating Apocalypse as the leader of the Clan Akkaba. The Clan kidnapped Jonothon Starsmore and fixed his chest, as there was a giant hole in it from M-Day, with a blood transfusion of Apocalypse's blood. After Jonothon refused to join their 'club', Ozymandias let him go, stating to his follower Frederick Slade that it was a part of his plan. The Apocalypse Solution Ozymandias, using the Clan Akkaba, resurrected En Sabah Nur in the form of an innocent child, who began his indoctrination by Ozymandias and the Clan. And later welcomed the newly ascended clan leader and former horsemen of death Archangel In the search for Archangel's heirs he was hunted and interrogated by members of the Avengers. | Powers = The extent, nature, and origin of his powers is largely unknown. *'Granite body:' He has a durable rock body which makes him virtually immortal. He is also able to reform after any damage done to him. *'Precognition:' He has the ability to perceive in his mind's eye the events of possible futures, in the form of objects he sculpts. Exposure to the Eye of Ages was responsible for this particular ability. *'Stone Animation:' He has the ability to mentally animate stone, usually channeled via stone statues and sculptures of his own creation. *'Levitation' | Abilities = Sculpting; Ozymandias also has shown enough understanding of Celestial technology to assist Apocalypse in the recovery and formation of his Horsemen. | Strength = Peak human due to his granite form | Equipment = Hammer and chisel. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Rock Body Category:Precogs Category:Flight Category:Crown Heirs Category:Geokinesis Category:Apocalypse Experiment Category:Warlords Category:Egyptian Religion Category:Historians Category:Amenhotep (Khufor) Family Category:Regeneration Category:Virtual Immortals